


Isaac, the Cute One!

by AwkwardBlueKitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Isaac is too Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueKitty/pseuds/AwkwardBlueKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Scott debate on whose cuter. Isaac doesn't believe that he's cute , so the Pack convinces him he's a cutie. Fluff and Short. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac, the Cute One!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for my wonderful beta hollabackgirl!!! Thank you for agreeing to be my beta! :) I hope you don't mind but I stole your summary! Sounds a whole lot better then what I was going to write lol
> 
> I still like the idea of Scott dating both Allison and Isaac but Allison and Isaac not dating each other (just good friends), both happy to share Scott. lol

“So after I drop off Allison later, is it cool I come back afterwards” Scott rubs his nose against Isaac’s neck, just loving the soft skin here as well as the other’s scent. It’s Saturday afternoon and they’re all here hanging out at Derek’s place. Well to be more specific Stiles is hanging out with Derek in his bedroom, Erica and Boyd are doing something, somewhere in the woods at the moment, and Lydia and Jackson are making out in his car. So it’s just Scott and Isaac in the family room, trying their best to ignore Derek and Stiles by turning the television’s volume loud. It actually helps a bit. Scott briefly wonders if Derek knows his house is being used as a love shack or something. 

Looking away from the television screen which Isaac is grateful to Stiles for bugging Derek about getting one, he looks into Scott’s warm brown eyes. “Sure, I’ll be here. By the way where are you taking her?”

“I was thinking the movies. I’m sure there’s a romantic comedy or something playing in the theater. I know she’s going to need it after her lunch date with her parents” Scott moves back a little and pulls Isaac’s body more onto his lap so he can cuddle with the other boy more.  

“Aww, sucks for you, man…”

Snorting his laugher into Isaac’s neck, Scott retorts with “Yeah well she doesn’t like horror and action movies like you, Isaac.”

“Double sucks for you, Scott.”

“Keep that up and you’ll be doing some sucking of your own, Isaac.”

Isaac couldn’t keep it in, he laughs out loud and laughs even harder when he hears Scott’s growl. “It’s so cute when you talk dirty. It really is.”

“…dude!”

“What?”

“Never mind, I’ll just go home after dropping off Allison.” Scott makes a face and decides to stare off into a random corner. He can feel Isaac’s eyes on him but continues to sulk. Everyone’s making out and he figures him and Isaac could join in on the party. But no, apparently Isaac doesn’t want to be on board. It really does suck for Scott.

“Oh, don’t be like that. Come on over, Scott. I promise there will be some sucking involved. Pretty, please?” Isaac begs with his baby blue eyes. He starts poking Scott in the cheek and continues until he can see a smile fighting its way on Scott’s face. Scott can never really stay mad at him. Actually, no one can stay mad at him for long. He’s that cute.

“You know I hate it when you use your puppy eyes, Isaac. And you’re the cute one when you try to talk dirty. Actually, you’re just cute in general.”

“I don’t make puppy eyes! And you’re the cute one, not me. There’s no way I’m remotely cute” Isaac moves to get off of Scott’s lap but is pulled back against a strong chest. He can hear Scott’s steady heartbeat.

“Uh-huh, ask anyone in the pack. They’re all going to say you’re the cutest one out of everyone”

“No, they won’t. I’m not cut-” Isaac is cut off by someone else. “What are you talking about, Isaac? Oh please, no one can even come remotely close to being as cute as you! Oh my god, even Derek thinks you’re cute. So cute in fact, he told me a minute ago about how you don’t think you’re cute. Not true, and if anyone been telling you otherwise, you tell me and I’ll take care of them. And by taking care of them, I mean sending Derek, Scott, Jackson and Boyd to take care of it. You know what? They’re probably jealous because they’re nowhere near as cute as you. They’re just non-cute jellyfish!”

“Jellyfish?” Derek mumbles to Stiles who rolls his eyes. “If someone’s jealous, they’re jelly and therefore a jellyfish.” Derek stares at Stiles and decides not to ask him how that’s supposed to make any sense. It’s easier that way.

The front door opens and Erica and Boyd walk in. Erica looks straight into Isaac’s eyes and says “Whether you like it or not, Isaac, you’re cute.” Behind her, Boyd nods his head and says “Ditto, man.”

Isaac blushes and looks down at his lap. He can tell they’re not lying . He doesn’t understand why they’re all telling him this, though. Do they honestly think he’s cute? What’s cute about him? He’s lanky and scrawny looking, socially awkward, and just…just himself. He doesn’t get it. He slightly jumps when he hears the banging of the front door and sees both Jackson and Lydia walking in.

Lydia walks up to him and grabs his face in her small hands. “Isaac, you are adorable beyond words. And I just love your skin, if I could I would take it and wear it myself!” When she starts to rub his face with the palm of her hands, Scott immediately yanks Isaac to his chest and away from a disappointed Lydia. “Hey! I was touching him!”

“Exactly! Don’t be touching him like that! He’s mine and mine alone” Scott growls at her and doesn’t even flinch when Jackson growls at him.

“Hey, don’t talk to Lydia like that, McCall!”

“Tell her to keep her hands to herself or on you!” Scott barks back. He then adds “And how can you be okay with her touching another man like that?”

Jackson blinks and then shifts his eyes from Scott’s face to Isaac’s face. He settles on Scott’s face and smirks, saying “Well…can’t say I blame her though. Oh, don’t growl at me like that. I’m not going to screw him, I’m with Lydia dumbass.”

“Hey, watch it with the name calling!” Stiles shouts, behind him Derek gives everyone a glare that pretty much says ‘listen to him or else’.

Jackson tries his best not to roll his eyes at Stiles and Derek antics. He loves them to death, something he’ll never tell them, but they’re so much like parents…their parents. No matter how many times he tells Stiles he’s the ‘mom’ of the pack, the other boy denies it. He won’t dare tell Derek that he’s the ‘dad’ of the pack, he likes living. Plus he doesn’t want to do physical labor outside as punishment. While him and Lydia were making out, he heard Scott and Isaac’s conversation and couldn’t help but wonder why Isaac doesn’t think he’s cute. Just what does Scott tell him? He’s not into guys or anything but Isaac…is cute for a guy. He wouldn’t date him but possibly making out with him is an option he’ll consider.

“So can we all agree that Isaac is the cutest one in the group?” Everyone nods their heads at once causing Isaac to blush and smile his beautiful smile. His father always told him he was ugly and unwanted, but he doesn’t feel like that at all now. He sees everyone smiling at him and he can tell they mean what they say. His boyfriend and friends, who are like his family, want him and think he’s cute. He’s still not sure about being the “cute” one, but it makes him happy to know. 


End file.
